Generally speaking, organizations may need to verify the credentials of people with whom they wish to associate. For example, a specific organization may need to verify the credentials of a specific person applying for employment with the specific organization. One typical way in which organizations verify the credentials of people is for each organization to hire a third-party entity to verify the credentials each time credentials need to be verified. However, there are undesirable aspects of this way of verifying credentials. For example, this way of verifying credentials may be inefficient, as the third party entity may have no knowledge of other credential verifications involving the specific person, for example possibly performed by other third-party entities. Thus, the credentials of the specific person may be duplicatively verified many times over the specific person's career, by various different third-party entities, and at various different times. Furthermore, this way of verifying credentials may be error-prone or unable to make inferences about the person based on the credentials.